Action Comics Vol 1 537
}} Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * and * }} * }} * Other Characters: * Mr. Bliss * Freight Movers * The Atom * Legion of Super-Heroes * Omega Men ** Primus * Rao * Newstand Worker * Inspector Henderson * Metropolis El Train Passengers * Lex Luthor * Brainiac Locations: * ** *** **** Lois Lane's Apartment **** Metropolis Electronics **** Metropolis General Hospital **** ***** Clark Kent's Office ***** Perry White's Office **** Hammersmith's Residence ** *** * }} ** }} *** Lord Satanis' Castle }} *** Syrene's Castle * Krypton ** Moons of Krypton *** Wegthor *** Mithen ** Jewel Mountains Items: * Fortress of Solitude Key * * Newspaper * Daily Planet Newspaper Vehicles: * * Metropolis El Train Concepts * | StoryTitle2 = Aquaman: Something Fishy! | Synopsis2 = Mera tells Aquaman that she is Lt. Miriam Bridgeman, and Adm. Murphy explains that Lt. Bridgeman joined them several weeks ago. Aquaman kisses her to find out if she is really his wife, and is satisfied by the response that she is, though she has no memory of being Mera... and the hard-water around the sea station convinces him further that she is really Mera. When she is hooked up to the brain-print machine, her readings come out garbled. As a final test, Aquaman has Lt. Bridgeman change into a bikini and leap into the sea with him. She finds out that she can breathe water and has telepathic powers, though she still does not remember her Mera identity. But when she tries summoning other fish, she and Aquaman are beset by attacking dolphins, and she mistakenly encases most of Aquaman's body in hard water. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** Dr. Todd Carmel * ** Admiral Murphy ** Sailors * Fish ** Swordfish * Locations: * ** Sea Station ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Masters of the Universe: Fate is the Killer | Synopsis3 = The Sailor of the Solar Winds known as Zodac arrives at the royal palace on the planet, Eternia. He warns the ruling council that the land's most powerful hero must leave Eternia forever or else he risks losing his life. Prince Adam knows that Zodac speaks of his alter ego, He-Man. He leaves the palace and summons the Sorceress in the hopes of gaining clarity as to Zodac's cryptic warning. The Sorceress tells He-Man that his arch-nemesis, Skeletor, is very close to finding the second half of the fabled power-sword. If both halves of the sword are joined, he will have the power to rule all of Eternia. Meanwhile, Skeletor instructs his henchmen, Mer-Man and Beast-Man to scour the Eternian Sea in search of clues as to the lost sword. He eventually discovers that the sword rests in the oceans of another world in a separate dimension – a world known as Earth. Skeletor uses the magic at his command to transport the three of them to Earth. They plunge into Earth's oceans and eventually recover one half of the power sword. Meanwhile, the super-hero known as Superman flies out over Metropolis Bay. He fights with a large sea-monster and eventually finds himself trapped in a whirling vortex. The vortex is the dimensional portal used by Skeletor, Beast-Man and Mer-Man for their return trip to Eternia. Everyone arrives in front of Castle Grayskull. Superman assists in retrieving one of the other missing swords and gives it to He-Man. He-Man and Skeletor fight one another and impale each other upon their respective swords. Skeletor teleports back to his lair to nurse his wounds, leaving He-Man on the ground bleeding. Zodac arrives and uses his power to heal He-Man. He then creates another dimensional tunnel and returns Superman back to Earth. | Appearing3 = * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Space ** Eternian Moons *** 'Twixt ** *** Dark Sea **** Black Pit *** ** *** **** *** Belgium **** Items: * Battle Axe * Power Shield * Vehicles: * Concepts: * | Notes = * Mike W. Barr credited as Guest Writer and Marv Wolfman credited as Consultant. * Lord Satanis previoiusly kidnapped Lois in . * "Fate Is the Killer" was included as a special insert in the following comics with November 1982 cover dates: Action Comics Vol 1 537, , , , , , , , , , , , and . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}